Eiken: New member Generator Rex!
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Rex is sent to Zashono Academy to patrol the school for any EVO disturbance, but while there he comes upon a club full of big breasted and beautiful girls and is forced to join their club. Rated T for now, please Read and Review! NO FLAMES!
1. New school, new friends

New member, Generator Rex

Chapter 1

New school, new friends

(Zashono Academy)

It was a cloudy day at Zashono Academy, Chiharu was looking out the window of the class room, she was sad that Densuke was moving away to Tokyo this month, she wanted to cry but it was the middle of class, she didn't want everyone feeling sorry for her, when class was over she was out in the court-yard with the other Eiken members; Komoe was the first to speak.

"I can't believe that Densuke-Kun is leaving." Komoe said in a sad tone.

"I don't want him to leave!" Yuriko cried, she hugged Chiharu, she never seen Yuriko like this.

"I'm sure gonna miss harassing him every day." Kirika said with a sigh and sucking her banana.

"Well we can say good-bye to him, what do you think?" Kyoko suggested, everyone nodded.

(Mifune residence)

Densuke and his family were packing their things for their new home in Tokyo, and the Eiken club members were helping them pack, when they were done packing, Densuke spoke.

"Thanks for helping me and everyone pack." Densuke said with a smile.

"No problem." Chiharu said with a smile, her smile then came in to a frown, Densuke noticed.

"Chiharu-San, are you alright?" Densuke asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Chiharu said, Densuke knew she was lying.

"I'm gonna miss you Chiharu." Densuke said with smile, Chiharu was dumbfounded.

"M-Me too." Chiharu said, The Eiken club members walked up to the two of them

"We hope you'll have a safe trip Densuke-kun." Komoe said.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that." Densuke said with a smile, he got inside the car, he waved good-bye, everyone did the same, the car and the moving truck left and they were gone, Chiharu was about to tear up but she knew it wouldn't make her feel any better; she was going to miss him more than anything; but she had to move on.

(Providence HQ)

Rex was in his room listening to his music on his iPod, the door opened up it was Six.

"Rex." Six said, Rex didn't respond.

"REX!" Six yelled; Rex fell on the floor; he sat back up and took off the ear buds.

"Six? What the heck man!" Rex yelled, he got back up.

"Hurry and get dressed you got work to do." Six said in a serious tone.

"EVOS?" Rex asked.

"No, not yet." Six answered.

(Meanwhile)

Six and Rex were at the meeting room; White Knight face appeared on a screen, and then he started to speak.

"Rex, I want you to go to Zashono Academy in Japan to patrol the area for any EVO disturbance; got it kid?" Knight said with a stern face.

"Sure, I'm up for anything." Rex said with a confident expression.

"Here's your uniform." Six said as he handed Rex his school uniform.

"Can I keep my goggles?" Rex asked.

"Do whatever you want." Six said, Rex took the uniform.

(Later at Zashono Academy)

Rex was now in his uniform, he took the Rex Ride to the Academy, while there he had to keep his powers a secret from the public, when he got there, the Academy was full of cute girls; Rex was amazed.

'_I'm in heaven._' Rex thought; Rex started to walk around the Academy, but then he noticed a girl about his age walk by him, she had long red hair tied in twin tails, she wore a yellow and green sweater and a big red school bow tie, short pleated purple skirt, black thigh highs and yellow school shoes, but the most noticeable thing was her breasts; they were huge(F-cup), Rex was dumbfounded, she was beautiful, she was about to fall but Rex caught her, but also groped her breast while doing so, Rex blushed.

'_Aw man! It's so soft._' Rex thought, the girl opened her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rex asked the shy girl, she looked up to him.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't…" The girl was cut off, Rex was speechless; she was so cute.

"You don't have to apologies." Rex said as he helped her back to her feet.

"T-Thank you." The girl said shyly.

"Sure thing, I'm Rex by the way." Rex introduced.

"C-Chiharu Shinonome." Chiharu introduced shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Chiharu." Rex said with a smile, Chiharu blushed and smiled back, he reminded her of Densuke.

"Oh yeah; um can you help me? I'm trying to find my home room" Rex asked.

"S-Sure f-follow me." Chiharu said as she led him to the home room class, but then out of nowhere a girl with long purple hair tied in a long pony tail, and warring a yellow and green sweater and a big purple school bow tie, short purple pleated skirt, she didn't where any panties, black thigh highs and school shoes, her breasts were huge as well (G-cup) she was standing on the school bench in a victory pose.

"You must be new here, I'm Kirika Misono, and welcome to Zashono Academy!" Kirika said in a hero pose, Rex and Chiharu sweatdropped at this.

"Gee…thanks, I'm Rex." Rex said with a confused tone, Kirika came down from the bench, she stared up at Rex; Rex was even more confused.

"Hmm and American, a very cute American at that." Kirika said with a sexy grin on her face, Rex blushed at her complement; for some reason he was kind of getting turned on but shock it off.

"You really think so?" Rex said.

"Yep, so want to join or club?" Kirika asked.

"Uh I'm sorry I have to…" Rex was cut off, Kirika knocked him out.

"Kirika-San!" Chiharu yelled.

"What? We need a new member." Kirika said.

(Meanwhile)

Rex was disoriented, he looked around he was in a dark room and he was tied to a chair, then all of a sudden, he felt something soft on top of his head, he looked up and saw it was Kirika, her huge G-cup breast were on top of his head, Rex was blushing like crazy.

"I see you're awake." Kirika said with a grin.

"W-Where am I? Why am I here?" Rex asked confused.

"This is the Eiken Club, and you're our new member." Kirika said with a sexy grin.

"Eiken Club?" Rex questioned, and then a girl appeared, Rex's eyes widened.

"Chiharu? You're in this club?" Rex said surprised.

"Y-Yes" Chiharu answered shyly.

Then a young adorable girl with long pink hair tied into twin tails, she wore glasses, a pink sweater, a purple pelted skirt, black thigh highs and school shoes, she also had really huge breasts, Rex was shocked at how young she was to have such enormous breast.

'_Oh my god_.' Rex thought dumbfounded.

"Behold! Harumachi Komoe and her 111cm boobs!" Kirika said while doing a pose and pointed at the young girl named Komoe.

Rex's nose started to bleed uncontrollably, and he fainted.

(Somewhere near the school)

A young man with blond hair and warring the school uniform and a boy with black hair warring the same uniform but smaller, he was standing at the entrance of the Academy.

"Looks like we have work to do, come on Alan." The young man said.

"Sure thing Noah!" Alan said as he followed, and they all went inside.

**To be continued **


	2. Welcome to club Eiken!

Chapter 2

Welcome to club Eiken!

(Eiken club HQ)

"Please wake up..." a female voice cried; Rex opened his eyes slowly, he looked to see that a girl with blonde hair that was tide in cricle like ponytails with huge red and yellow ear rings and other jewelry, a really short Chinese dress and a big yellow school bow tie; she was face to face with Rex, he blushed nervously.

"W-Who are you?" Rex asked shyly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduced myself I'm Grace Lin; and what's your name?" Lin asked sweetly.

"R-Rex, just Rex." Rex said .

"Its nice to meet a new face in the club." Lin said as she came closer to Rex.

"W-What are you doing?" Rex asked nervously, but then a he felt something soft and heavy on top of his head; it was Kirika she was on top of him.

"I see you met Grace Lin-San." Kirika said with a grin, then Rex saw a giant mecha robot in front of him, Rex eyes widened when he saw who was controlling it; it was a little cute girl with sky blue hair and and big goggles over her big blue eyes, she was warring a blue vest, tie and skirt, black pantie-hoes and a white lab coat just like current scientist he happens to know very well, was she a scientist as well?

"Oh! Hi Kyoko-Chan!" Grace Lin greeted happily.

"What the heck is going on?" the small girl named Kyoko yelled; Kirika just smiled at her.

"We just got a new member of the club!" Kirika said with her trademark grin; Kyoko stared at the member, she never seen anyone like him before; Rex waved to her " Hi I'm Rex." Rex introduced himself to the young girl, she took of her goggles and jumped out of the mecha robot " I'm Kyoko Morooka it's nice to meet you." she said with a small blush on her cheeks, Rex didn't notice this.

Then Rex saw Komoe getting ready to cook, he walked up to her.

"Hi" Rex greeted, then Komoe jumped and turned to see Rex standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Rex apologized to the startled girl, she was so cute and innocent.

"I-Its okay it happens." Komoe said shyly.

"I was wondering if I you needed any help with the cooking?" Rex said a smile, Komoe was stunned by this, no one has offered to help her with the cooking (only Densuke-Kun) Komoe smiled.

"O-Okay..." Komoe agreed.

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was now eating lunch, and when lunch was over; he was introduced to a young woman with green hair and dress, she also wore glasses that was covering up her green eyes; she was the Academy's Teacher.

Then a young girl, it was hard to tell because of the giant bear costume; her name was Kuma, Komoe told Rex the reason why she wore that costume, but their was something else on his mind.

"Why isn't Chiharu here?" Rex asked Kirika, Kirika was laying on her side full of raman, she stared at him for a moment then she said "She said she wanted some alone time." Kirika said while sucking on a banana; this made Rex blush like crazy and left.

(At the Academy)

Chiharu was siting by herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"What's up Chiharu?" She looked up to see Rex in front of her, he was smiling at her "H-Hi sorry for Kirika-Sans behavior." Chiharu apologized shyly.

Rex sat next to her, Chiharu blushed nervously.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault or any thing." Rex assured her with a smile, she looked at him a little confused. He seemed very happy like he was glad to be part of the club; Rex turned to face her, she quickly turned her head away from his, Rex was a little confused as well.

"Is something wrong?" Rex asked nicely to the shy girl.

"N-nothing, it's nothing it's... just that you seem happy about being part of this club." Chiharu said shyly.

Rex looked at her "Well it's not like I hate it, it seem nice to be with a whole bunch of super cute girls" Rex said with a smile, Chiharu blushed at his comment the smiled.

(Meanwhile)

Noah and Alan went though the entrance of the Academy they were amazed a how cute and beautiful the school girls they were.

"Wow check out all the chicks!" Noah said with his tong hanging out.

"No time for gawking Noah we need to track down EVOs and find Rex." Alan said in a serious tone.

They started their search around the Academy.

**To be continued **

**OC included and some idea for the next chapter.**

**Next episode **

**EVOS unite!  
**


	3. EVOs Unite!

Chapter 3

EVOS unite!

Rex and Chiharu were heading back to the Eiken club HQ, when they finally made it there, Komoe flew straight toward Rex and smothered him under her huge soft breasts, Rex was now suffocating under her huge mounds. Chiharu blushed madly at the current accident.

"R-Rex-kun!" Chiharu yelled in shock to see him under her friends abnormally huge breasts, Komoe managed to pull her self up.

"I'm so sorry Rex-kun, I was about to leave to pick up some groceries," Komoe said while tears ran down her cheeks "But I slipped, please forgive me?"

"It's alright." Rex said as he got up and helped Komoe up as well, Komoe blushed and looked up at Rex. He was so kind and would help anyone in any situation.

"Rex-kun are you alright?" Chiharu asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm fine nothing serious." Rex said with a grin, Then suddenly Kirika tackled him and was sucking on a banana while holding him in a chock hold.

"Hey, let go!" Rex yelled at her, Kirika just smiled at him.

"You're so cute when you're pissed off." Kirika said with a grin, Rex blushed at that comment.

"Ahh Chiharu-chan, you're back!" Grace Lin said with a smile.

"O-Oh hi Grace Lin-chan" Chiharu said with a smile on her face.

"Kirika let go of him!" Kyoko yelled at Kirika to let the poor boy go.

"Okay, but say uncle!" Kirika said while sucking on her banana in a sexual manner.

"No way!" Rex yelled at the purple haired amazon, Kirika just looked at him in a amused way.

"You're so stubborn." Kirika said with a evil grin on her face, Rex's eyes widened at this. Then she engulfed his whole entire head between her huge breasts, Rex voice muffled between her over sized mounds.

"Kirika-chan stop it you're suffocating him!" Komoe yelled for her to stop.

"Rex-kun!" Chiharu yelled shocked at what was happening.

"You like my huge knockers Rexy-kun?" Kirika said with a sexy grin on her face, all the Eiken girls were now red on the face at what she was doing to Rex.

"What?" Kirika asked confused.

(Meanwhile)

In a forest in the outskirt of Japan, a huge EVO like being was walking, The EVO was a huge two headed wolf like monster with three eyes, it also had dark black fur. It was was also caring a young woman on its back, the young woman was Japanese in nationality, she had long beautiful blue hair, blue eyes, she was had on a nothing but leaves on her whole body, her breasts were really huge so it was hard to cover them up, the most shocking thing about the young woman was...

She's an EVO.

Then all of a sudden, A man warring dark clothes, he had dark crimson eyes, and had a large golden hand appeared in front of them, the poor girl hid behind the huge wolf EVO. The EVO was ready to attack the mysterious man.

"Oh, don't be alarmed, I'm not here to do any harm." The man assured with a slight British accent, the wolf EVO calmed down a bit.

"W-What do you want?" The young woman said with a soft voice with a little fear, The man just smiled.

"I need your assistant." The man said with a evil smile.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked.

"A friend," The man said as he walked up to the frightened girl, he held his hand out to her.

"I can help you, I assure you that I wont aloe any harm to you and your pet." the man said with a smile, the girl smiled back at the man and took his hand.

"Good." The man said with a smile.

(Back at Zashono Academy)

Rex was now in his next class, everyone was here, but one person was no where to be seen.

_'Where's Chiharu, she's gonna be late.'_ Rex thought with a frown on his face, then at the door, Chiharu was running while her huge breasts jiggled, all the boys were gawking at her with drooling mouths and hearts in their eyes. Chiharu made it before the bell rang and she panted and panted and took her seat next to Rex.

"H-Hi Rex-kun." Chiharu said with a beautiful smile, this made Rex blush a little.

"Hey Chiharu, you doing okay?" Rex asked her with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, just a little tired that's all." Chiharu said, then the teacher was standing in front of the class.

"Okay students, we have a new student today, come in please?" The teacher said, then when the the door opened up, a young woman walked through the class room door, she had long shiny blue hair and eyes, she wore a the same yellow and green sweater with a blue bow tie, she also wore a purple pleated mini skirt, black thigh highs and yellow school shoes. The most amazing thing was she had huge breast as well (J-cup) she was very curvy and had the most prettiest face then any woman in the world, every boy was staring at her with mouths open.

"Wow what a hottie!" One male student said.

"She's freaken sexy." Another student said with a grin.

"She should be in club Eiken." a third male student said, the girl blushed nervously at all the starring, then the teacher began to speck.

"Please Introduce yourself to the class." The Teacher said sturnly, Wow this Teacher was making Rex think about Six.

"Emi Aomori." Emi introduced herself to the class.

"Is their anything you want to say about yourself?" The teacher said.

"W-Well... I don't know what to say." Emi said shyly, she sat down at her seat. Rex felt something very wired about this girl, what was it? why was he feeling like this anyway.

_'That girl...Why do I have this wired feeling that she could be trouble?'_ Rex thought.

**To be continued **


	4. The new student part 1

Chapter 4

The new student part 1

(Eiken club HQ)

Rex and the rest of the Eiken club were now having their first meeting together, Rex told them about the new student, the girls were shocked at what they just heard.

"Well that's it." Rex finished, Kirika was the first to speak.

"Looks like we have another new member," Kirika said while sucking her banana "What's her name?"

"Emi Aomori." Rex said.

"Kirika-san, don't do anything that you will regret." Chiharu warned, Kirika just grind at her.

"Okay, okay," Kirika said "I'll wont."

Then a loud growl was heard, all the Eiken club members looked around and stared at Rex, Rex looked down and heard his stomach growl.

"I guess I'm am hungry..." Rex said with a little embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head, all the girls giggled at this.

(Sunset)

Rex and Chiharu were watching the sunset together, Chiharu stared at Rex. He was so handsome and sexy in so many ways that Chiharu couldn't describe.

"Rex?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, Chiharu?" Rex answered, he saw that Chiharu was blushing.

"You okay?" Rex asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, I was just thinking..." Chiharu was cut off when Rex was tackled by a young girl with short dark red hair, and warring a pink long sleeve sweater with a big red bow tie, a black plated skirt and shoes, she laid her crotch on Rex's face, Rex voice was muffled and was hard to understand him under the girl's crotch.

"You like?" The girl said with a seductive manner, Chiharu blushed madly.

"Yuriko-chan! Get off him!" Chiharu yelled shocked that Rex might suffocate, the girl got up from Rex face. He hyperventilated as he laid back up.

"Rex-kun, are you alright?" Chiharu said as she helped Rex back to his feet.

"Hi!" The girl greeted.

"Why did you do that?" Rex yelled.

"Please Rex-kun, she didn't mean it." Chiharu pleaded, Rex was confused by this.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"S-She's my little sister..." Chiharu said.

"WHAT!" Rex yelled shocked with sweat dripping down his face, Chiharu blushed.

"I'm Yuriko Shinonome!" Yuriko said with a smile on her face.

"R-Rex..." Rex said with a blush on his cheeks, then Yuriko walked up to him and grabbed his had and put it on her breast, Rex was now more embarrassed.

"Dose it feel good Rex-kun..." Yuriko said with a pleasured look on her face which made Rex blush and sweat nervously.

"What are you- !" Rex was cut off by the sudden kiss by Yuriko, Chiharu stood there wide eyed with tears going down her checks, then she ran away.

Rex broke away from Yuriko "Chiharu! Wait!" Rex yelled as he ran after her, Yuriko stared at Rex running after her big sister.

(At the Academy)

Rex ran and ran until he finally found her, she was crying. Rex felt bad.

"Chiharu?" Rex asked, Chiharu turned to face him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Chiharu said while tears dripped down her cheeks.

"For what?" Rex asked confused.

"F-For being a burden to you," Chiharu said teary eyed "I'm sorry..."

"Chiharu..." Rex said "You're not a burden to me."

Chiharu stared at him in shock, then she smiled at him.

"Y-You really thank that?" Chiharu said with happiness, Rex nodded in agreement.

"I like you a lot, Chiharu." Rex said with a blush, Chiharu did the same but her huge and massive F-cup breasts were groped by her sister Yuriko, Rex was shocked.

"Her breasts are so big are they Rex-kun?" Yuriko said while grinning, Rex just blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yuriko-chan...S-Stop." Chiharu begged as she blushed, she felt so ashamed.

Rex kept looking at the current situation that was happening in front of him, then he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter.

'_Aw man! I'm going crazy just looking at this..._' Rex thought embarrassed, Then all of a sudden he felt something soft on top of his head, he looked up to see Kirika's over sized bosom on top of his head, she had a sexy grin on her face, everyone else also came by.

"Kirika?" Rex said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Were here because we have a job to do." Kirika said "Lets go."

Yuriko and Chiharu walked up to Rex, and garbed each of his arms, Rex smiled.

'_I'm sure am a lucky guy._' Rex thought.

(Courtyard)

Rex and the Eiken club members were heading to find the new member, they hid behind the Academy building. She was out side at the Courtyard speaking to someone, Rex squinted to get a good look at the man she was speaking to. Rex eyes widened at who that person was.

'Van Kleiss!' Rex thought in shock, Chiharu noticed this.

"Rex-kun, what's wrong?" Chiharu asked worriedly.

"I'll be right back." Rex said as he ran toward the girl, this confused the Eiken members.

"Where's Rex-kun going?" Komoe asked worried as well.

"Not a clue." Kirika said confused.

Rex was now in front of Emi, she turned to look at him.

"Is something the mater?" Emi asked.

"That guy you were just talking to," Rex started "He's devising you..."

"You're wrong, he wants to help me!" Emi yelled.

"Hes got you- Agh!" Rex was cut off as he was hit by something, the Eiken club members were shocked at what just happened to the club member.

Rex got up and looked at the girl in front of him, Emi's eyes were glowing red and her hands had become more claw liked, this shocked Rex.

"I knew it you were an EVO!" Rex said then he activated his Smack hands "I'm one too!"

The Eiken members were amazed at what Rex just did, Chiharu was more amazed then ever.

"A-Amazing..." Chiharu said breathless.

**To be continued **


	5. The new student part 2

Chapter 5

The new student part 2

(Previously)

The Eiken girls were shocked at what they saw happen in front of them, Rex just transformed his hands into giant mechanical fist. Chiharu was shocked at the site of the; Rex then looked at the girls. They were shocked out of their mind.

'_Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do when this is over..._' Rex thought, then Emi charged full speed at Rex and was about to slice him in half. Rex blocked the attack with his Smack hands and punched her; Emi eventually hit the school wall, but she was not giving up that easily.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!**" Emi yelled in angry demonic voice, Rex looked at her in shock.

"Wow, You really need a chill pill!" Rex taunted the EVO girl, she then charged again at Rex; but Rex jumped out of the way before she got any closer to him. Emi looked to his direction and glared at him.

"What's the matter, to fast for ya?" Rex taunted again at the EVO.

Rex then came right at her with his Smack hands ready to strike, But Emi dodged the giant fist as she jumped and did flips and turns while doing so. Rex then activated his Punk busters and jumped up in the air to catch the EVO girl; Rex then did a barrage of kicks at her, but nothing. She grabbed one of his Punk busters and threw him to the school wall, **HARD**.

"You have to stop this! You don't know what Van Kleiss is capable of!" Rex yelled, but Emi flew towered him and grabbed his neck smashed his body to the hard ground. Chiharu and the gang were shocked at what just happened.

"REX-KUN!" Chiharu yelled for her friend.

"**SHUT UP!**" Emi yelled in anger at the EVO, Rex was having a hard time trying to reason with her.

"V-Van Kleiss i-is only u-using you..." Rex spoke "He's evil..."

"**I SAID, SHUT UP!**" Emi shouted in fury as she readied her claws to strike.

"STOP!" A voice yelled, Emi automatically stopped when she heard that voice and she turned her head to see Chiharu standing. Rex's eyes bugged out in shock.

"C-Chiharu?" Rex whispered shocked "G-Get outta here..."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Chiharu said "Please stop fighting..."

"Chiharu-san's right, this wont solve anything..." Kirika said while folding her arms.

"Please... don't do this." Komoe said with a sad face, Emi looked at the three girls. She didn't know why; but she stopped and let go of the beaten up EVO boy. She reverted back to her human form "I-I'm sorry...I-"

"Don't, it's okay..." Rex said with a smile, but then he saw Kirika walk up to Emi "You want to join or club?"

"Club? What club?" Emi asked confused, but then she was knocked out by Kirika. Rex and the others were wide eyed.

"KIRIKA!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What?"

(Eiken club HQ)

Emi was still out cold, Rex and the rest of the club members were having chat about what happened.

"EVOs?" Kirika said while rubbing her chin in thought, she was very confused about what Rex was telling the girls.

"Yeah, their very dangerous...but some EVOs aren't." Rex said.

"That's astonishing!" Grace Lin said with a smile "I never heard of anything so amazing in my life."

"Wow, not a lot of people think it's astonishing..." Rex said with a sweat drop.

"I would like to study these Nanites as well." Kyoko said with a serious look on her face, this girl really was like Dr. Holiday. Then finally Emi finally woke up from her long slumber.

"W-Where am I?" Emi asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Welcome to or club!" Kirika said with a grin on her face.

"Huh?"

**To be continued**


	6. Meeting the family part 1

**Rexfan1333: Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 6!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

Chapter 6

Meeting the family part 1

(Zashono Academy)

(Class)

Rex was now in his class as well as the students and the teacher, but his mind was somewhere else, he was still thinking about last nights fight he had with Emi, it had been in his head all night.

'_Van Kleiss, I will find you!' _Rex thought angry at what he did to Emi, he was going to make him pay.

"Rex-kun?" A soft voice spoke, Rex looked over to see Chiharu staring at him with a concerned face "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just have a lot on my mind is all!" Rex reassured the cute and busty girl, Rex looked at her with a smile and said "But I'll be fine."

"I'm glad..." Chiharu said with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

(After class)

Rex was taking a little walk around the courtyard, admiring the beautiful day today upon him. Until...

"Hey, is that that new member?" A male student asked one of his friends.

"Yeah, I feel very sorry for him..." The other student answered the students question, this had been going on ever since he joined club Eiken.

"HEY THERE!" A voice yelled, Rex looked over to see Kirika standing in front of him with that mischievous grin of hers.

'_Oh no, the amazon again..._' Rex thought with a annoyed look on his face, unfortunate, he was then choke held by her. With his face pressing against her boob in the process.

"Chiharu's waiting for ya!" Kirika said with a grin on her face.

'_C-Chiharu?_' Rex thought as a small hint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"LETS GO!" Kirika yelled as she began to walk to the club house.

"At least let go of me!" Rex yelled for the purple haired amazon to let him go, but she didn't.

(Eiken club HQ)

Rex and Kirika made it to the club house and walked inside. Komoe was cooking lunch while Kyoko was building something that took Rex's breath away in awe. He then saw Chiharu in the room.

"Rex-kun!" Chiharu yelled happily.

"Hey, So, what's up?" Rex asked the girl of his dreams, Chiharu blushed a little.

"I-I was wondering...i-if you like to study at my house tomorrow night?" Chiharu asked shyly, Rex eyes went a wide.

'_P-Please, say yes!_' Chiharu thought hopefully.

Rex scratched the back of his head in thought and said "Sure! That sounds awesome!"

Chiharu smiled and thought '_Y-Yes!_'

Komoe finished making lunch and everyone began to eat.

(Shinonome house hold)

Rex and Chiharu were now studding in the living room, Rex was having a difficult time solving the problem.

'_Okay, I officially hate homework!_' Rex yelled in his thoughts in frustration. He never had to do homework before until now, he then noticed Chiharu was wearing. He blushed in embarrassment. She wore a long sleeved sweater, a mini skirt and had her hair tide in two twin tails, the most part that was noticeable was her cleavage. Rex blushed madly at the sight.

'_She's gorgeous!_' Rex thought while trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Rex-kun? Is something wrong?" Chiharu asked a little worried by Rex's strange behavior.

"I-It's nothing, really. It's just this problem, I can't figure it out..." Rex said honestly to Chiharu, Chiharu then came up closer to him.

"I-I'll help you..." Chiharu said a little nervous, Rex was baffled by her beauty and that they were in close contact with each other, she was just so cute and sexy in her own way!

'_Oh man_!' Rex thought while blushing in embarrassment. Rex then got up from his spot, Chiharu noticed this.

"Rex-kun?" Chiharu asked confused.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air!" Rex said as he ran out the door. As Rex left, Chiharu had a sad look.

'_I-Is he angry with me?'_ Chiharu thought with a sad expression on her face.

Rex was now outside trying to put his head back together.

'_I hope I didn't up set her..._' Rex thought '_I'm such an idiot!_' He then looked up at the sky.

"Nice one, Rex! You can't do anything right as always!" Rex said angry to himself, he then felt a tug on his pants. He then looked down to see a young boy that looked about 3 or 4 years old with red hair and eyes.

"Hey there, little guy?" Rex said with a smile, he then bent down to the little boy "What's your name?"

"K-Kazu, Kazu Shinonome..." The young boy introduced in a shy voice. Rex smile widened.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rex." Rex introduced, Rex then noticed that the boy was a little shy.

"HI!" A another yelled happily, he then looked to see a young girl that looked about 5 or 6 years old, she also looked exactly like Chiharu.

"Hey there!" Rex said still shocked by her features "Are you Chiharu's little sister?"

"Yep, I'm Futaba Shinonome! And this is my brother! He can be very shy!" Futaba said "Are you Chiharu's boyfriend?"

"HUH?" Rex yelled shocked by what this little girl said, he blushed and scratched the back of his head "W-Well...w-were just friends..."

(Inside the Shinonome house hold)

Rex and the two siblings came into the house, Chiharu eyes went wide in shock.

"Futaba! Kazu!" Chiharu yelled shocked " Did they bother you, Rex-kun?"

"No, we had fun!" Rex said as he patted them on the heads, Kazu and Futabu both giggled.

Chiharu smiled a little at this, it was nice to see Futaba and Kazu to smile ever since Densuke left.

"REX-KUN!" A voice yelled, all of a sudden, Rex was tackled. Rex then looked up to see...

"Y-Yuriko?" Rex and Chiharu both yelled, She then cuddled up to a very shocked Rex.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Yuriko said while hugging him "I was so lonely!"

"P-Please, Yuriko, get off him!" Chiharu pleaded.

"What's wrong, sis? Jealous?" Yuriko teased, Chiharu blushed in embarrassment by what her sister just said.

"N-No, T-That's not..." Chiharu tried to say while blushing furiously.

"What's going on here?" A voice came in, Rex eyes drifted to see a incredibly stacked and curvy woman, she had her red hair in a bun and wore a pair of glasses, long sleeved sweater that really fitted her huge breasts nicely and a skirt.

"Mama!" Chiharu said shocked.

"Mama?" Rex repeated shocked by her mother's appearance.

**To be continued**

**Please read and review! And if you have any ideas! Let me know!  
**


End file.
